Their Seventh Year
by LiLsy
Summary: At the start of Seventh Year, Lily and James absolutely hate each other’s guts. Unfortunately, they are made Head Boy and Head Girl and are forced to live with eachother. Then James finds out Lily's deepest secret . . .
1. The Hogwarts Express

"Lils!" Dana called out, rushing towards her best friend. They were on the platform, ready for another school year.

"Dana!" Lily called back and they hugged.

"C'mon, we don't want to end up in a compartment with Snape and Goyle again, do we?" Dana said, walking towards the train.

Lily grimaced at the memory of last year's train ride with Snape and Goyle. It had been awful. "Dana?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh . . . I have to go to the head's compartment."

Dana stopped and turned to look at Lily. "You're head girl?!"

Lily nodded.

"Oh, I **knew **it! That's so great, Lils." Dana hugged her again. "I suppose I'd better go and find Cass then?"

"Probably," Lily said, as she began making her way towards the head's compartment. She wondered who would be Head Boy. Maybe Remus . . . She shivered at the thought. No, please, none of the marauders please, she begged. When she got there the compartment was empty, so she heaved her bag up onto the rack and sat down, looking out the window and waiting for the Head Boy. She watched a small boy outside, trying to carry his trunk and his owl's cage and failing dismally. Before long, a seventh-year called Josh went up and helped him. Lily smiled to herself. She had fond memories of Josh. For four months last year she'd gone out with him, and they'd had a pleasant break-up and were still friends. Lily turned as the door to the compartment opened.

"Evans," James said curtly.

Lily glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Why . . . I'm Head Boy."

Lily gulped. "Not you . . . you can't be."

James took a seat across from her, shrugging. "Believe it or not Ev."

"Don't fucking call me EV, POT!"

"This is going to be a long year," James muttered to himself, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in, Padfoot," James said.

Lily rolled her eyes, _save me, please_!

"Guess who's Head Girl, Sirius," James said, as Sirius sat down next to him.

Sirius grinned. "This is going to be an _interesting _year." He turned to Lily, offering her a chocolate frog.

She looked at him skeptically, stood up, and left the compartment.

"So, happy about this prongs?"

"And why would I be happy about this?"

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe you're secretly in love with Lily, but pretend you hate her guts because you don't want to be rejected by her."

"Hey, Padfoot, I've been rejected by her – remember second year? Anyway, I'm over her."

"Sure you are, sure you are," Sirius mocked.

Lily found Dana in a compartment a carriage down, with Cass, Josh, and Josh's friend, Keenan.

"Hey, Lils," they chorused, as she sat down next to Josh.

"So, Lils, who's Head Boy?"

Lily gritted her teeth. "Potter. He's currently sitting in there with Black."

"Shouldn't you be back there?" Dana asked.

Lily shrugged. "Wasn't staying there with _him_."

"I'll come back with you, if you like."

Lily tried to hide her smile. Ever since first year, Dana had had the biggest crush on Sirius. "Okay."

They stood up and made their way back to the compartment where James and Sirius were talking about their holidays and paid no attention when the girls entered.

"So, was she good?" James was asking Sirius.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. Fucks like anything."

Lily sighed.

"What? You have a problem with that Evans?" James asked.

"Yeah, I do actually. What about this poor girl who thought she meant something to him!"

James and Sirius shrugged. "Seriously, Evans, get some perspective."

Lily got out her wand.

"No need to get dirty."

"Dirty?" Lily scoffed. "You wish!"

Sirius shook his head at Dana. "Don't you wish they'd just admit they want each other?"

Dana laughed, crossing her legs to show a bit of thigh and Lily shot her a look of annoyance as she cursed James. He now had a dick for a head.

All three in the compartment laughed at him and only when Dana's little sister, Abbey, walked in did Lily change it back.

"D-Dana!" Abbey said, crying.

"What's wrong?" Dana asked, concerned for her sister, whose first time it was going to Hogwarts.

"S-someone gave me a l-l-lolly that w-was p-poisoned!"

"What do you mean?"

Dana pulled her sleeve up to reveal red, itchy skin.

"You fucking bastard!" Lily yelled at James, undoing the curse. She knew it was him – he'd done it to her in first year.

Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop and Lily was thrown across the compartment on top of James and Sirius.


	2. Lily's Holiday

"Fucking hell!" Lily cursed under her breath as she lay sprawled on top of Sirius and James. As she struggled up, Sirius grabbed her arse. She turned around to him saying, "Hands off the _ARSE_!" She then turned to James, to tell him they'd better go and see what was going on. But Professor McGonagall was already standing at the door to the compartment. McGonagall told them it was nothing to worry about, they would be back on their way soon, just go around and tell everyone it would be okay. Lily and James walked down the corridor, informing everyone that everything was okay.

"I think, Evans, seeings as we're going to be working together all year, we should try and be friends," James said, as they were walking back to their compartment.

Lily laughed. "You? And me? Friends? Potter, for as long as I've known you, you've pulled dirty little tricks on me. I hate you."

"Can't we at least try?"

"Try?" Lily pondered as they stopped outside their compartment. She sighed. "Okay, I'll try. But tell Black he'd better keep his fucking hands off me!"

"Deal," James said, holding out his hand to shake.

Lily shook his hand and they entered the compartment. And stood there. And stared. Dana and Sirius were making out. Sirius had his hands all over Dana, and they hadn't even noticed that James and Lily had entered. James cleared his throat.

Sirius looked up, then whispered something in Dana's ear and they broke apart.

"Having fun, there, Sirius?" James asked, taking a seat across from them.

Lily suddenly remembered her holidays. She started shivering uncontrollably, she couldn't breath properly and she huddled in the corner, on the floor.

"Lily?!" Dana was saying. "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Is she having some kind of attack?" Sirius was asking.

"God, she's freaking me out! Evans, what's wrong?" James said.

(FLASHBACK)

Their voices faded away and Lily was standing in her bedroom. It was a sunny afternoon and the sunlight was streaming in the window. She had been crying, she was always crying. Then _he _had come in.

"You're always crying, Lily," he said.

"Where's mum?" She asked, backing away from him.

"Oh, she's gone out for the afternoon. Won't be back until 9, i shouldn't think," he said, advancing on her.

Lily had backed herself in a corner, and had no way of escaping. She began to cry again. _Don't cry, don't cry_, she willed herself, sniffing loudly. He was there, now, his body pressed against hers. He pushed his pelvis forward, so she could feel his erection.

"You know how i get an erection when i fuck your mum?" he asked.

Lily shook her head.

"I think of you." He whispered and kissed her softly. His hands where already unbuttoning her jeans, letting them fall down. Slowly, he pulled down her panties and fingered her. Then, he undid his pants, took of his boxers and entered her. Lily had learnt not to scream as he thrusted himself inside of her. She'd learnt to stand there and take it. And she did. And when it was over he left her room and went to have dinner. Lily pulled her pants back up. She got out her trunk and packed up all her things. And that night, while they were both asleep, she left.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Lily?" James was saying, intently watching her unseeing eyes.

Lily looked at him and looked away quickly. "You called me Lily," she sobbed.

"What's wrong? You can tell me."

Lily shook her head. "I can't, I can't, I can't."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I **said **i can't."

James put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. He helped her stand up, and she lent into him, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his robes. James hugged her tightly, wishing she didn't have to be upset.

"Lily!" A voice exclaimed suddenly.

Lily broke away from James, and then realised what she'd been doing. What the hell? She hated James, why had she been crying on his shoulder? JAMES, of all people, that bastard. She glared at him.

James looked at Lily and it occurred to him, why did he care if she was upset? He didn't like her, in fact, he hated her!! She'd always been so nasty to him. He glared back at her.

"Lily, are you okay?" Cass asked, oblivious to the temperature drop in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily said, sitting down, still glaring at James. This was all his fault.

"We bought you some lollies," Dana said from the door.

"It's okay, guys, don't worry, I'm fine." _Sure, she was fine_. She lifted up her robe ever so slightly and glanced at the ugly scar on her wrist, and pulled her robe back before anyone could notice.

JPV (James's Point of View)

_I saw that scar on her arm, _James thought, _I wonder what's really going on here? Wait – what the fuck do i care? She's a cold BITCH!_

James stalked out of the compartment and walked up and down the corridors. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared in front of him.

_"_Professor," James said.

"James."

"You don't usually visit the Hogwarts Express?"

"No, James, I have just popped in to tell you something."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Take care of Lily, won't you, Mr. Potter?"

James scowled.

"Mr. Potter, take care of Lily, won't you? She needs your help."

"She doesn't need my help!"

"Oh, but she does."

"Fine, fine. I'll take care of Lily, Professor."


	3. The First Day

Disclaimer - i don't own any of the characters you recognise (which is fairly obvious, you all know that, but i'm saying it anyway) blah, blah, blah

sorry, uploaded wrong chapter! i've changed it now, this was _supposed _to be the 3rd.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up bright and early. She jumped out of bed, and went into the common room that her and James shared in the Head's dormitory. Lily walked to the window and looked out on the grounds of Hogwarts. Back here for another year . . . and then what? She began to sing softly to herself, something she did all the time, something that her old roommates had had to get used to.

"What the fuck are you singing at 6 AM, Evans?" James hollered, as he stumbled out of his room.

Lily turned to face the first-thing-in-the-morning, grumpy James. His hair was all messed, his eyes still sleepy. He was wearing only boxer shorts and Lily saw hair starting to grow on his muscley chest.

James looked back at Lily, at her first-thing-in-the-morning glory. Her hair had not been brushed yet, but it still sat nicely around her face, her features were without make-up and she was wearing purple ducky pyjamas.

"Well, Evans?" James demanded.

"Sorry," Lily said softly, turning away and going to have a shower.

"Don't ignore me, Evans!" James yelled after her, as he went to answer a knock on the door. It was Sirius, who he invited in.

"I didn't fucking ignore you, Potter!" Lily yelled from the bathroom.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well what the fuck was it then?" James yelled back.

"In my field of paper flowers . . ." Lily began singing, but soon enough her voice was drowned out by the sound of the shower.

"So, Sirius?" James asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Just came to see your new dorm."

"Great, isn't it. Shame i have to share it with the **shrew**!"

Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Just admit it, Prongs, you want her badly."

"No, i fucking don't. She makes me so angry!"

"There's a fine line between love and hate, Prongsy." Sirius sniggered at him.

"Well, I'm definitely on the **hate **side."

"Whatever you reckon. Anyway, about my little problem here . . ."

"What little problem?"

"My little problem with the shrew's friend."

"Which one?"

"Dana." Sirius said just as Lily was walking back to her bedroom from the shower. Lily stopped and walked into the common room, holding her robe tightly around herself. They hadn't noticed she was there yet.

"What's the prob?"

"Well, just cos i fucking made out with her, now she thinks we're some kind of an item. I was just kissing her! Now she's attached to me. All last night it was 'Sirius this, Sirius that'."

"Well maybe you shouldn't fuck around with her," Lily said.

Sirius and James turned towards her.

"What do you mean, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"What i mean is this – girls tend to think when you make out with them that you have _feelings _for them! Besides, Dana has been in love with you for, like, ever – oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!! Let's just forget I said anything!" lily turned away and walked back towards her bedroom.

"What did you say, Evans?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Lily said, getting changed in her bedroom.

"EVANS!"

"BLACK!"

"YOU GUYS WANNA SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE!" came a voice from outside the dormitory.

"SORRY!" Lily yelled.

"SORRY!" Sirius yelled.

"SORRY!" James yelled.


	4. James and Lily's Party

Disclaimer: as before

* * *

A week later, and Lily was holding a small party in her dorm. Her and James hadn't fought for a couple of days, so he'd invited some people too. Sitting around the room where Lily, Dana, Cass, James, Sirius and Remus Lupin. The other marauder, Peter Pettigrew, said he couldn't come because he was going to Hogsmeade with Katie, one of Lily's old roommates.

Dana sat across the room from Sirius, glaring at him. Sirius glared back. Lily glared at James. She had **told **him not to invite Sirius. James glared back. Remus smiled softly at Cass. Cass smiled back.

"I have some muggle alcohol," Lily said suddenly, grinning. She pulled out a bottle of Vodka.

An hour later and Lily had introduced them all to the muggle game of Spin the Bottle. Sirius spun the bottle and got Dana. By this time, they were both too drunk to be glaring at each other, and when Sirius kissed her, she kissed back, and before long they were making out again. Lily shook her head at them as they decided not to include them anymore and she spun the bottle. James. Oh fuck. She looked at him. She leant forward and kissed him softly. And he kissed her back. She felt the warmth of his kiss and wanted to stay like this forever. When they finally pulled away to breath, James pulled her back to him, wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing her. Before long, his hands were everywhere; her arse, her thighs, her breasts. Lily pulled off his top and ran her hands on his muscular chest.

Lily woke up in the morning to find herself lying next to James on their common room floor. She sat up and saw that Sirius and Dana were lying in another corner, together. Cass was lying on the couch and Remus was lying on the floor in another corner of the room. With a splitting headache, Lily stumbled into the shower.

By 10 am they were all down in the great hall eating breakfast. To the others there it was the funniest sight.

Dana and Sirius sat across from each other, glaring, the memories of last night fresh in their minds. Lily and James sat across from each other, glaring, the memories of last night fresh in their minds. Remus sat between Lily and Dana, glaring at Sirius and James for taking advantage of the drunken state of their girls. Cass glared at Lily for unknown reasons.

"Cass, could you please ask Sirius to pass the salt," Dana said.

"Sirius, could you pass the salt?"

"Tell Dana I said I won't pass the salt."

"Dana, he says-"

"I know what he says!"

"Cass, could you please pass the milk?" Lily asked.

"Why don't you ask James?!" Cass retorted.

"Remus, could you please ask Dana to stop kicking me under the table?" Sirius said.

"Dana, could you-"

"I heard what he said!"

"Ow!" Sirius yelped as Dana kicked him harder.

"Remus, could you ask Lily to take off the curse?" James said as he poured another glass of water over his head.

"You guys are ridiculous!" Said Josh, who'd been listening to their conversation ever since they'd come down. "Get over it, whatever it is!"

"He keeps on fucking around with me!" Dana yelled.

"She thinks I want a relationship!" Sirius yelled.

"She says she wasn't even conscious when we kissed last night!" James yelled.

"He's so far up himself he thinks I wanted to kiss him!" Lily yelled.

"They both took advantage of the girls!" Remus yelled.

"She made out with the guy I love!" Cass yelled.

"Okay." Josh took a deep breath. "Dana – he'll only fuck around if you let him. Sirius – of course she thinks you want a relationship! You can't go around kissing anyone! James – well, she was drunk, but I actually think you have a good point. Lily – obviously you had some desire to kiss him, no matter how remote it was. Remus – it's their problem, stay out of it. Cass – she's a bitch. Unless she didn't know, of course. Then you're majorly overreacting!"

With that they all stood up and stalked their separate ways out of the Great Hall.

That night Dana and Lily were taking a walk in the grounds of Hogwarts, complaining about Sirius and James.

"I can't believe him!" Dana said, shaking her head in disgust. "He's the most uncaring bastard in the world!"

"He's a womanizer!" Lily said. "But forget about him, Dana! Tonight's Saturday night and we're gonna find Josh and Keenan and go out to Hogsmeade!"

"Oh, Lily, not tonight. I just wanna go up to my room and think."

"Sure you don't wanna go? It'd be fun!"

"Yeah." Dana nodded. "You can still go if you want."

"Nah. No fun without you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'll go up to bed. See you tomorrow for study." Dana said, walking back to the castle.

Lily walked around for a bit longer, and then decided it was probably time for her to go to bed too. She shivered in the cold night air as she walked back to the castle. The Great Hall was deserted, and so were most of the other parts of the school. After all, it was nearly midnight.

She entered her dorm and stopped dead in the doorway. James was sitting on the couch. With Cass. And they were making out. Lily turned around and walked out, but James didn't miss the look of anger on her face. She walked down the hall to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she sat down in front of the fire and fell asleep. When she woke up and looked at the time, it was nearly 4am. She decided it was probably time to go back to her dorm, so she quietly made her way back. James was sitting, alone, on the couch.

"Hey, Evans," He said.

Lily glared at him. _Why did she feel angry? She hated him, remember? _"Have fun tonight?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, last night you make out with me, tonight Cass, who tomorrow?"

"Why do you care, Evans?" He said nastily.

"I'm going to bed." Lily stalked out of the room.


	5. To Die or Not to Die

Disclaimer: As before

* * *

"Leave me alone! Go away!" Lily shouted. She began whimpering. "Please, please, leave me alone. Why me, why me?"

"I chose you, Lily, i chose you." He said softly. "Because you are-"

"Lily!" A voice was yelling.

Lily could hear it louder and louder.

"Lily!"

Lily opened her eyes and she saw him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, genuinely scared. She pushed him away from her and got out of bed, cowering in the corner of her room. Haunting her waking hours wasn't enough? Now he had to haunt her dreams?

"Potter?" Lily said questioningly, as James got up from the floor, rubbing his elbow.

"Are you okay?"

Lily glared at him. "I'm fucking fine, okay? Now get out of my room. I never, ever, ever want to see you again James Potter. Do you understand? I am going to go up and see Dumbledore right now and tell him that i don't want to be Head anymore. That I'm leaving Hogwarts. And i never again want to see you Potter." Lily got up to leave, but James stopped her.

"You can't just leave!"

"Watch me," Lily said, leaving the room.

Lily marched straight to Dumbledore's office, still in her purple ducky pyjamas.

"Professor Dumbledore? May i see you?" She said to the statue guarding the office.

The door opened and Lily walked in, taking a seat across from Dumbledore. He sighed at her.

"Professor," Lily began. "I've been giving it very careful consideration for a while, now, and i think that the best thing for me to do is to leave Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded at her briefly. "And what are your reasons for this, Lily?"

"I don't belong here, Du-Professor."

"And where do you belong, pray tell?"

"I belong with my muggle friend Jenni."

"Jenni. Jenni Adams?"

Lily nodded.

"Jenni Adams the drug addict and crimminal?"

Lily nodded.

"And you are going to take a similar path? Lily, i cannot allow you to leave."

"But, you don't understand, Professor. I – I can't stay here. I can't keep it up, all the time, encouraging everyone because they have 'boy' or 'girl' troubles, while I'm just fighting to stay alive every single day of the week, Professor."

"Why don't you talk to someone, Lily?"

"But who? I can't talk to anyone. The only person I can talk to is Jenni, and she's miles away."

"Try your luck on Potter," Dumbledore suggested, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Potter? Excuse me, Professor, but are you INSANE?"

"You may be surprised, Lily. But whatever you chose to do, i cannot allow you to leave the school."

"May I take the day off classes?"

Dumbledore paused. "Yes. You may."

Lily lay on her bed, crying, when she heard people entering the dorm. She crept to her bedroom door and looked out. It was James and Cass. And they were doing it again. Her heart felt like it would tear in two. But why? Maybe, just maybe, she forced herself to realise; she had feelings for James Potter. Lily closed her door silently and got out her knife. The knife she had used last time. She clenched her teeth as she felt it pierce the thin skin of her wrist. She watched the blood slowly form in droplets, then watched as it began gushing out. She felt light-headed and fell to the ground, hitting her head on the side of the bed as she did so.

"What was that?" James said, breaking away from Cass.

"What?" Cass murmured, pulling him to her.

But James was unsettled. He got up and walked down the hallway. He noticed Lily's door was closed.

"Evans?" James said softly, knocking on the door.

No abuse came torrenting out, so James opened the door.

"SHITE!" He yelled. "Cass! Get Madame Pomphrey! Quickly!" He ran over to Lily and began wrapping a piece of material around her wrist to stop the blood flow.

"Lily!" He said. "Lily? Can you hear me?"

There was no response.

"Oh, Merlin, Lily, please be okay. Please, please, be okay."

Madame Pomphrey and Cass burst in and Madame Pomphrey took over. They took Lily down to the hospital wing and Madame Pomphrey fixed up her bleeding wrist, but Lily was still unconscious. James sat with her for the rest of the day, as Cass and Dana came and went. Finally, at 10pm, James was told to leave, and after a slight protest, he did.

* * *

Just so as you know, i probably won't update for a while cos i have exams now. plz review!!


	6. Everything Is Going To Be Okay

Disclaimer: as before

Lily slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring in to blackness. Where was she? Was she dead? She turned her head and saw out the window, the bright stars shining. She wasn't dead, was she? She was in the hospital wing. Lily sighed and fell asleep again.

"Lily, please wake up," James said that morning, sitting next to the bed and holding her hand tightly. "You can't die . . . you just can't!"

"Apparently you're right," Lily said softly, opening her eyes. For a second or so she just looked at him and smiled. Then she turned away. "I – I said I never want to see you again, Potter, and I still mean it."

James' face fell. He'd waited with her all that time, all that time, just to be told that she never wanted to see him again. He looked at her head resting on the pillow, her red hair splayed across the pillow, and then he walked out.

"Madame Pomphrey!" Lily called, and the lady came rushing in.

"You're awake, dear!"

"When can I leave?"

"Why, whenever you want to, dear, your wrist has healed perfectly."

"Oh, that's great," Lily said sarcastically. "What day is it?"

"Monday, dear."

"Thanks." Lily said, leaving the hospital wing. She hurried back to her room where she sat at her desk and began writing a letter.

_Dear Jenni,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well, not locked up in jail or anything! I don't want you to worry about me, I'm fine, I just, I keep on dreaming about him and I needed to tell someone. No one here knows, I just can't bring myself to tell them, not even Dana. On top of that I'm stuck in a dorm with the Head Boy, he's such a bastard! Grrrrrrr. I'm so frustrated and there's absolutely nothing I can do! I just want to know that everything will be okay. But that's enough of my complaining, I don't want you to worry, I know you worry._

_See you at Christmas,_

_Love Lils_

She sealed the letter and walked up to the owlery to post it. She had posted it and was about to leave when Josh walked in.

"Lily!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay? I was just about to head up to the hospital wing to see you!"

"I'm fine," Lily said.

Josh came over and gave her a hug, saying, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay?"

Lily nodded and walked away. She felt like a robot, going through the motions, but detached. She rounded a corner in the hallway and saw James and Cass at it again. Lily turned the other way and fled, though she didn't know why. What did she care if James fucked Cass? She didn't. _Oh, but you do care_. No, I don't. He's such an unfeeling bastard. _But you don't really think that, do you? You want him, just admit it. _No! _But don't you just love it when he walks out of his room in the morning and he's only wearing his boxers, and his hair is all messy from sleeping. _Okay, maybe just a little. _See? You're in luuuuuuurrve. _Oh, God help me, I can't be in love with _James Potter_!

Lily began to cry again as she reached her room. She couldn't help crying. She didn't want to be here. Why was she still here? In this place where her dreams were haunted, where everywhere she turned James was there with Cass. An owl arrived at her window and Lily let it in, taking the letter, thinking that was real quick.

_Dear Lils, _

_ Everything is going to be okay._

_See you at Christmas,_

_Jenni_

Lily smiled. Jenni had told her just what she needed. Lily heard the door slam and wondered what James' problem was. She poked her head out of the door to see. He was walking to his bedroom, glowering.

"James," Lily said, stepping out of her bedroom.

He stopped and turned. "Look, I don't want to hear it Lily, I stayed with you all that fucking time, I saved your life, and you tell me to piss off. Then let me piss off!"

"I just wanted to say thankyou. For waiting with me, I mean."

James turned to leave.

"Oh, and I DIDN'T WANT TO LIVE!" Lily yelled at him.

James slammed his bedroom door. Lily slammed hers. _What the hell? Why did I just yell at him? I thought I was in love with him? _Once again, Lily sat at her desk and began writing a letter.

_Dear James,_

_ I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just a bit emotional at the moment. I didn't mean to say I never want to see you again, James. I was just frustrated with you and Cass. I'll admit it, that I am in love with you, and I'm jealous, so I got angry. But there is so much more that you don't understand . . . So much more. _

_Just remember, James, I love you._

_Love, _

_Lily Evans_

She sealed the letter, taped it to the front of James' door and went to bed. Tomorrow she had classes again.

And a big thankyou to my reviewers:

Flame Of Desire

crazy-chickaz987

Erkith

Patricia123

sirius gyal

blackiebrens

xXxRTxXx

Stalkaholic

JamesIsMine04

PoTtErSPaYnE

The all mighty and powerfulM

AndromedaTonks


	7. Sirius' Prank

Disclaimer: as before

"Please, please, stop it!" Lily begged. "NO! It hurts so badly. Oh, God, please stop! Leave me alone!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"I love virgins," he whispered into her ear.

"Well, I'm not a virgin anymore," Lily said with fake courage.

"No, not anymore."

"So then, if I'm not a virgin you won't be wanting me anymore?"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"Lily! Wake up!"

Lily's eyes shot open to see James staring at her intently.

"Lily, what's wrong? What do you keep on dreaming about?" James asked, sitting down on the bed.

Lily flung her arms around him and cried. And James sat there, holding her tightly. Eventually she stopped crying and she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"You can tell me, Lily."

Lily looked away.

"I love you too, Lily."

Lily turned back to him. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. If it will help you."

"This summer my mum got married again. The horrible pig raped me a few times. That's all."

"Oh, Lily!" James wrapped his arms around her again, holding onto her for dear life. "Is that why you tried to . . .?" He asked.

"Yes. That's why I tried to kill myself. I've done it before."

"Oh, Merlin, Lily!" James kissed her gently on the forehead. Lily lifted up her head and kissed him properly. After he got over the initial shock, he kissed her back.

When Lily went to classes the next morning she could feel everyone looking at her strangely. The Head Girl who had tried to kill herself on the weekend. But what the fuck did she care what they thought?

That night Lily had mountains of homework to finish; from all the things she hadn't had time to do over the weekend. She stayed in the library to finish her potions essay until 1 am, when she decided to go and get some sleep. Walking into the Head's common room, she found James still up, busily writing something.

"Lily!" He jumped up when he saw her. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Library," Lily said sighing and falling into one of the armchairs.

James walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. Lily pulled him back to her, kissing him passionately. Before long, James' hands were around her, his lips on her neck. Lily moaned softly, then pushed him away.

"As much as I would love to do this all night," she said slowly, "I really need to get a good night's sleep."

James nodded and stood away, to let her pass.

Lily woke up in the morning, cold. As she got out of bed she realised why.

"JAMES!" She yelled.

"LILY!" He yelled at exactly the same time.

As Lily flung her bedroom door open, James did the same across the hallway.

"What did you do with my clothes?" Lily demanded.

"What did you do with m-" James began at the same time, but was distracted by Lily standing there in only underwear.

"What do you mean what did I do with _your _clothes?" Lily demanded.

"Uh . . . uuuhh . . ." James stumbled as he failed to close his mouth and look Lily in the eyes. Finally, he managed. "I didn't do anything with your clothes!! Mine are gone too!"

"Well, who did it then?" Lily asked, stepping out into the hallway.

James just couldn't get his eyes of her smooth, firm thighs. His eyes travelled up and rested on her breasts.

Lily disappeared into her room and came back with her bedspread wrapped around her. "So, who did it?"

James shrugged.

There was a knock at the door and both of them rushed to it. It was Sirius, who proudly stepped inside.

"Hey, Evans," he said to Lily and turned to James. "So, anything exciting happen lately?"

James glared. "You did this?"

Sirius smiled. "Thought it was time you got some encouragement."

"GET MY CLOTHES BACK, BLACK!" Lily screamed at him.

Sirius shrugged, waved his wand, and Lily was dressed again.

"NOW GET OUT!" Lily yelled.

Sirius turned to James, about to say something, when James yelled at him too.

"GET OUT, PADFOOT!"

Sirius shrugged again and walked out.

Lily let out a scream of frustration and stalked back to her room.

Later that day, at lunch, Lily saw Dana again for the first time in days.

"Are you okay, Lils?" Dana asked, concerned.

"I suppose," Lily said, starting to eat her lunch. She didn't feel like talking about it.

"Do you want to talk?"

Lily turned to face Dana. "Maybe later. Right now, I'm just a bit . . ."

"It's okay, I understand." Dana said softly.

"No you don't. You can't." Lily said matter-of-factly.

Dana looked shocked. _Oh God, what have I done now? _Lily thought. _I am such an idiot!_

"I'm sorry," Lily said softly, getting up from the table and leaving. She walked as fast as she could back to her bedroom.

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Lily walked over to her desk and got out a quill and some parchment. She had just written the date on the parchment when there was a soft knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"James. Can I come in?"

Lily sighed. "Please don't."

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm not slitting my wrists again."

"Are you sure I can't come in?"

"Yes. I'll be done soon, then I'll come out, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Lily rolled her eyes and began to write.

* * *

no updates for about two weeks - i have no access to a computer


End file.
